RADIOLABELING FACILITY SHARED RESOURCE Michael R. Zalutsky, Ph.D., Director The Radiolabeling Facility Shared Resource provides Cancer Center investigators with laboratory facilities and expertise for the radiolabeling and quality control of peptides, proteins and other molecules of potential interest to basic research, targeted radiotherapy and molecular imaging. The facility director consults with individual investigators with regard to the selection ofradionuclide, labeling method, and reaction conditions that are appropriate for the particular application. Issues that are addressed include maintaining the biological activity of the molecule, radiation safety and cost effectiveness. Radionuclides are either purchased from commercial sources ( 131L 1251,90y) or academic suppliers (177Lu, 64Cu) or produced in house on the Duke University Medical Center cyclotron (lSF, 211At, 1241). Another objective of the Radiolabeling Facility is to assist Cancer Center members in the preparation of Investigational New Drug applications to the Food and Drug Administration to permit clinical investigation of promising novel radiolabeled molecules ot 30tential utility for cancer diagnosis and treatment.